Sparkles
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Kuroko sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de Ogiwara, excepto que se enamorara de su ex-capitán. [Nijimura/Ogiwara] [Kagami/Kuroko]


_-estaciona triciclo con swag-_

 _Ok sooo... Hace exactamente un año que no publico fanfics y sé que en alguna parte, están sus corazoncitos odiándome, fandom de Hetalia. Srry :( Su odio me perseguirá por los siglos de los siglos (?)_

 _¡Pero vamos a lo importante! **¡Feliz cumple, Sakhory!** Ya te deseé feliz cumple, pero te lo vuelvo a desear, que tengas un año genialísimo y que todas las otps se vuelvan canon. ¡Y que comas mucho y rico! -le sale la gorda interior- Sos una persona re súper genial y ¿hace cuántos años que te conozco? omg cómo pasa el tiempo. En fin, ¡que tengas un lindisísimo día y año!_

 _Guys, me fui a la mierda con el largo de este one-shot. No llegué a las 10.000 palabras, pero es una de las cosas más largas que escribí en la life. Jfc. Esta rarepair is life. omg._

 _Seguramente haya algún plot hole o error salvaje que más tarde editaré, so si ven algo raro, me avisan._

 _yolo_

* * *

Desde que Seirin había ganado el partido contra el Rakuzan en primer año, Ogiwara y Kuroko hablaban todos los días.

El resto de ese mismo año se habían encontrado varias veces, encuentros que estaban llenos de abrazos y besos en la mejilla y Kuroko terminando con la cara llena de migas pero estaba bien, y a veces jugaban básquet y a veces iban a comer y a veces simplemente se tiraban en el césped, bajo un árbol, y se contaban lo sucedido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, las novedades que habían olvidado mencionar en sus charlas hasta altas horas de la noche. Kuroko le había dado una sorprendentemente larga explicación de los noviazgos que habían empezado a surgir en el transcurso de segundo año, algunos muy predecibles —Aomine y Kise, Koganei y Mitobe—, y otros algo shockeantes —Momoi había renunciado al amor hacia él y se estaba llevando _demasiado_ bien con Izuki-kun—. Ogiwara le relataba las estupideces que hacían con sus compañeros, el nuevo novio de Sekiguchi que había intentado mantener en secreto, que su hermano pequeño se había enamorado de su profesora. Nunca se quedaban sin cosas para hablar, y si eso pasaba, siempre podían estar juntos en silencio sin que se hiciera incómodo, u Ogiwara se aventuraba a hacer alguna estupidez, como tratar de sentarse en una de las ramas más altas sin que se rompiera —novedad: se rompían—. Kuroko estaba acostumbrado; había compartido tanto tiempo con él que ya no se sorprendía.

Aun así, nada lo había preparado para escuchar lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Kuroko se había despertado con la vibración de su celular, que sobre la mesita de luz parecía más bien un terremoto. Adormilado, se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Kagami —que como comprobó, seguía durmiendo profundamente y vaya que se veía tierno cuando lo hacía—, y le llamó la atención ver el número de Ogiwara en la pantalla cuando eran apenas las ocho y media de la mañana de un sábado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría rechazado la llamada y vuelto a acurrucarse junto a su novio, pero no podía ignorar a Ogiwara. Suspirando, se levantó despacio de la cama y atendió.

—Ogiwara-kun, no grites que Kagami-kun está durmiendo —susurró justo en el momento en que Ogiwara le gritaba: «¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado!». Kuroko se apresuró a salir de la habitación al ver que Kagami se removía en sueños.

— _Aaaaahhhh_ , ¿así que _Kagami-kun_ está durmiendo? —repitió su amigo, y Kuroko ya sabía qué diría enseguida—. Le has dado una noche muy dura, ¿ _ah_? —Tetsuya resopló.

—Ogiwara-kun, él ya está acostumbrado. Además, soy yo el que tiene menos resistencia —le corrigió. Inmediatamente se escuchó un ruidito asqueado que le hizo sonreír.

—¡No tenías por qué confirmármelo!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la noticia, Ogiwara-kun? —quiso saber Kuroko, sin molestarse en disimular la suficiencia en su voz. A su amigo le dio la risita histérica, lo cual era mala señal.

—¡No tienes idea! Es decir, ni yo lo podía creer. ¡Menos lo harás tú! ¡Nunca te lo imaginarías! ¡Ni en un millón de años! —Kuroko no contuvo un nuevo suspiro.

—Entonces puedes decírmelo.

—Jajaja, ¡no lo sé! —se hizo el interesante Ogiwara, justo antes de decir—. Resulta que llegaron nuevos vecinos y como siempre mi madre va a saludarlos y me dice que yo vaya, que los demás están durmiendo y que como yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo que me levantara y la ayudara. Igual estaba medio dormido, pero bueno, ése no es el caso. El caso es que vamos a ver quiénes son y todo eso, y ¿adivina a quién me encuentro?

—No lo sé, Ogiwara-kun.

—¡A tu excapitán! —chilló éste, haciendo que Kuroko alejara un instante el celular de su oído—. Kurokooooo, ¡vi a tu Nijimura-senpai!

Kuroko se quedó estático. No respondió por unos largos segundos, y sólo reaccionó cuando Ogiwara empezó con su «Kuroko, ¿sigues ahí? _Kurokooooooo_ ». Apoyó la taza de café que se había hecho por temor a dejarla caer y tomó aire antes de contestar.

—¿Nijimura-san? —repitió—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! Pero eso no es lo único de lo que te quería hablar —aclaró Ogiwara—. Kuroko, ¿por qué no me lo presentaste antes? ¡Quiero salir con él!

Por poco, Kuroko sufrió un infarto.

.

— _Dos horas antes—_

Aunque Ogiwara era muy curioso, no lo era lo suficiente como para sacrificar un par de horas más de sueño por la mañana. Se había despertado de casualidad a las seis menos cuarto, y maldiciendo su situación, decidió ponerse a hojear una revista al haber pasado un buen rato sin poder conciliar el sueño otra vez. A las seis y veinte, cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente iluminado y Ogiwara estaba revisando sus redes sociales por el celular, se escucharon ruidos de llegada de un camión y algún otro vehículo, y enseguida la voz de una chica dando órdenes a los gritos. Ogiwara dejó su celular y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, convencido de que definitivamente no volvería a dormirse.

Hacía un par de meses que sus vecinos se habían mudado a la otra punta de Japón —como había averiguado su madre— y la casa había tardado muy poco en venderse. Aun así, pasaron días y días sin que sus nuevos dueños la ocuparan, pero su padre había sugerido que tal vez vinieran de lejos y tardaran en llegar. Ogiwara se moría por saber si sus nuevos vecinos serían geniales como la pareja de abuelos anteriores, que solían invitarlo a él y a sus hermanos a probar postres y les dejaban el jardín para jugar cuando sus padres tenían visitas. Sin embargo, el Ogiwara de seis y veinte de la mañana no estaba lo más mínimamente interesado en curiosear la llegada. Sólo quería dormir y ver qué pasaba unas horas después.

Su madre no tenía los mismos planes, porque abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo pescó con el celular.

—¡Ah, con que estás despierto! Qué bien, entonces podrás ayudarme. Vístete y ven a la cocina, que tengo que envolver la tarta. —Ogiwara respondió con un gruñido y se dio la vuelta.

—Mamá… es sábado…

—¿Y qué? Mañana será domingo y tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir. Además, no parecías tan cansado ayer a las tres de la madrugada —retrucó, arrancándole un gimoteo—. Vamos, haz algo útil. Tu padre y tus hermanos están durmiendo.

Ogiwara se vistió medio atontado por la falta de sueño y, sin olvidar agarrar su imprescindible celular, se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Su madre estaba concentrada en envolver la tarta de peras _nashi_ que Ogiwara reconoció.

—¿Ésa no la habías hecho para comer mañana? —su madre se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo hacer otra. Estoy segura de que ésta les gustará. —Acabó su trabajo y ensayó su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida—. Bien, todo listo. ¡Andando! ¡Y arréglate ese cabello, por favor! ¿Has estado practicando kendo en la cama? —Ogiwara resopló ante el segundo sentido que se le podía dar a la oración, pero que se le había escapado a su madre. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos como pudo y salió de la casa bostezando, lo que le ganó un regaño.

La chica que Ogiwara había estado escuchando gritar seguía gritando indicaciones y órdenes a los hombres de la mudanza, pero ella misma cargaba con algunas cajas. Otro chico, con seguridad menor que ella, sólo llevaba bolsas y cajas ligeras, lo que molestaba a la desconocida. Pero su madre no lo llevó a hablar con ninguno de los dos; en cambio, se acercó a dos hombres que les daban la espalda, uno en silla de ruedas, que estaban conversando. Al acortar las distancias, Ogiwara pudo captar algunas palabras del último:

—Estoy feliz de verlos con tanta energía. No están como en Norteamérica… —Ogiwara quería seguir escuchando, pero su madre le entregó la tarta y los interrumpió.

—Ehm… disculpen… somos sus nuevos vecinos, ¡encantada de conocerlos! —los dos se dieron vuelta hacia ella, pero nada había preparado a Ogiwara para lo que vería.

Delante suyo estaba el hombre más hermoso que había conocido, más incluso que el que le había hecho dar cuenta de que le daba igual si era hombre o mujer. El cabello oscuro y sedoso, el cuerpo musculoso pero esbelto, y los ojos rasgados lo hipnotizaron y le dejaron la mente vacía, completamente en blanco. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y supo que iba a comportarse como se comportaba con cada chico, chica o lo que fuera que le gustaba: como una lata de gaseosa que alguien hubiera agitado y después abierto. La energía lo invadió de golpe y tuvo que tragarse la necesidad de empezar a brincar alrededor de la belleza, acribillándolo a preguntas y flirteando; uno, porque debía actuar como una persona madura, y dos, porque su madre estaba presente y lo estrangularía si andaba de cachorrito. Se pasó lo más disimuladamente que pudo el dorso de la mano por la boca y confirmó que sí, estaba babeando.

—Ah, qué bien —la voz del señor lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Era ronca, pero agradable y con un tinte amistoso. Los estudiaba a ambos con curiosidad, como si hubiera perdido la costumbre de ver a otras personas. Ogiwara tragó saliva.

—Me alegro de conocerlos —añadió luego, y comenzó con las presentaciones—. Mi nombre es Nijimura Kouhei, y aquí está Shuuzou —hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la belleza que estaba de pie a su lado, que ensayó una sonrisa educada—. Los que están allí son Akemi y Tsubasa. Reika estará ordenando las cajas adentro, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su hijo, que asintió.

—¡Es un placer! —exclamó su madre, y apoyó una palma en su pecho—. Yo soy Ogiwara Youko y éste de aquí —lo agarró de un cachete y se lo apretó para espabilarlo, a lo que Ogiwara apenas pudo contener un gritito— es Shigehiro. Shige, cariño, ¿por qué no les muestras qué tienes ahí? —le dio un codazo poco disimulado y Ogiwara recordó que todavía tenía la tarta en manos. Se adelantó tropezando y le acercó la tarta a Shuuzou —la belleza— con manos temblorosas.

—Esto es… para _udstedes_ —demonios, se había mordido la lengua. Sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara y bajó la cabeza, deseando que la tierra lo tragara. Unas manos un poco más grandes que las suyas, pero no menos elegantes, rozaron las suyas al tomar la tarta.

—Les agradecemos enormemente por su cordialidad —dijo el padre, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, mientras Shuuzou inspeccionaba la tarta con curiosidad. Con cuidado, rompió un trocito del papel que la envolvía e inspeccionó el interior. Su padre frunció el entrecejo—. Shuuzou, ¿qué estás haciendo? No seas maleducado, por favor. —Ogiwara se sorprendió al verlo ruborizarse de vergüenza.

—Lo siento. —Acomodó el papel como pudo y sonrió a modo de disculpa, sonrisa que flechó por completo al ya flechado Ogiwara. Se le quedó mirando boquiabierto un momento, hasta que Shuuzou desvió la vista hacia él, momento en el que se apresuró a cerrar la boca. Shuuzou. Nijimura Shuuzou. ¿De qué le sonaba el nombre? Fingiendo prestar atención a la conversación, intentó recordar dónde lo había escuchado. No era alguien que se hubiera encontrado antes; si lo hubiera hecho, definitivamente lo recordaría. Tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que cuanto más repetía el nombre, la voz de su mente sonaba a la de Kuroko. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Nijimura había sido el capitán de Teiko antes de dejarle el lugar a Akashi. No había llegado a verlo el año que jugaba, pero Kuroko le había hablado de él y especialmente de su retiro. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se moría de ganas de hablarle, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Y si le preguntaba si jugaba básquet? ¿O le decía directamente que él _también_ jugaba? ¿No sonaría acosador que supiera? Nijimura volvió a echarle un vistazo extrañado y Ogiwara se sonrojó. Mejor no hablarle; en el estado en el que estaba, avergonzado y sin dormir, no diría más que idioteces, y tampoco había dado una muy buena primera impresión. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera pasar más vergüenza, la hermana de Shuuzou se acercó para pedirles ayuda con unas cosas y Youko decidió que era hora de dejarlos en paz, con lo que Ogiwara estaba de acuerdo. Tras una rápida despedida —en la que Shuuzou parecía un tanto incómodo, al igual que él—, Ogiwara acompañó a su madre de regreso a casa, tratando de actuar como un ser humano aceptable. Sin embargo, su madre se había percatado de que algo pasaba.

—Podrían ser amigos, ¿eh? —dijo medio en broma, medio de verdad, lo cual hizo enrojecer aún más a Ogiwara. A este paso, jamás podría dirigirle la palabra a Nijimura; la única opción que quedaba era Kuroko.

.

Kagami entró a encontrarse con una escena que nunca había imaginado que vería.

Dentro de su habitación — _su_ habitación—, Kuroko y Ogiwara estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de ropa descartada y hebillas. Kuroko se afanaba en pintarle los labios a su amigo, que hacía morritos con los ojos apretados. Estaba ya vestido, mientras que Kuroko sólo tenía puesta una camiseta y los calzoncillos. Kagami inspiró hondo, cerró la puerta, contó hasta tres y volvió a abrirla, sólo para enfrentarse una vez más a la situación anterior. Suspiró.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —interrogó, con su mejor voz de novio severo. Kuroko apenas le echó un vistazo.

—Hola, Kagami-kun. —Tapó el bálsamo labial y se echó hacia atrás para estudiar su obra—. No. Quedaron muy brillantes. —Regresó a su lugar a pocos centímetros del rostro de su amigo—. Pareces una niña, Ogiwara-kun —declaró antes de lamerse el dedo pulgar y pasárselo por los labios a Ogiwara, gesto que alteró los nervios del más alto.

—¡K-Kuroko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —su novio lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Estoy ayudando a Ogiwara-kun para su cita —respondió como si fuera obvio—. Que por cierto, está quedando como una chica.

—¡Quiero mostrar mi mejor versión! ¡Y tú no estás ayudando! —protestó él, en un medio sollozo. Kagami lo miró derrotado y se tiró en la cama, recordando que él también debería estar preparándose para la _doble_ cita que en realidad tendrían. El excapitán de Kuroko, obviamente, no tendría la certeza que era una doble cita, pero con lo obvio que era Ogiwara, lo sospecharía. Ya era lo _suficientemente_ sospechoso que fueran Kuroko y él, que eran novios. Tetsuya había insistido con que Nijimura querría conocerlo y analizar cómo llevaba la secundaria alta, pero Kagami seguía sintiendo que era innecesario estar presente para hacer aún más incómoda la situación.

Ogiwara estaba haciendo un berrinche con que quería tener los labios «apetecibles» por si lograba que pasara algo más —¿en serio era necesario que se pintara los labios?, se preguntó Kagami, ¿y de dónde sacaron el maquillaje? Tuvo miedo de averiguarlo—, pero Kuroko lo cortó diciéndole que no se ilusionara, que no pasaría nada, porque aunque le gustase Nijimura no era de dar besos en las primeras citas, menos aun cuando _no_ sabía que era una cita. Además, no habría momento para andar a solas; era simplemente para conocerse e integrar al círculo al mayor. Con eso, Ogiwara se tranquilizó un poco y dejó que su amigo terminara de arreglarlo —lo que consistió en peinarlo un poco y pellizcarle las mejillas con la excusa de que era para darles más color—, y luego Kuroko lo echó a ver televisión y empezó a cambiarse él. Kagami se mantuvo recostado en la cama, sin decir nada, pero su novio se dio cuenta y le tiró una zapatilla a la cara.

—¡Hey!

—No seas pervertido, Kagami-kun. —Kuroko se subió los pantalones y lo miró con reproche—. Espero que no hagas ninguna cosa rara en la cita. —Kagami se incorporó de un salto, con ojos como platos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Si tú eres el que siempre hace cosas raras! —se quejó, pero Kuroko lo hizo callar y señaló a la puerta. Kagami quiso ahorcarlo; ahora se venía a hacer el santo, cuando Ogiwara sabía muy bien todas las cosas que hacían. De todos modos, se calló y esperó —leyendo mensajes en su celular— a que terminara de vestirse.

Una vez que hubieran comprobado que estaba todo listo, salieron de la habitación, pero apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando Kuroko se detuvo en seco y puso cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Taiga, empezando a asustarse, y Kuroko simplemente señaló a su amigo, que sentado en el suelo, miraba fijamente el _Oha Asa_ de ese día. Con un solo vistazo, Kagami comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Ogiwara, tirando el control remoto al suelo y agarrándose la cabeza—. ¡Leo está último hoy! Kuroko, ¡vamos a comprar antiparras!

—¿Cuál es el objeto de la suerte de Acuario? —quiso saber él.

—¡Pegamento!

—Oh, podría servirte —dijo Kuroko— como labial. —Ogiwara sollozó un «¡ _Kurokooooo_!».

.

Los pelotazos, había descubierto Kagami, no servían para calmar los nervios de Ogiwara.

Ya estaban en la cancha callejera donde debían reunirse con Nijimura, y como habían salido antes para comprar las antiparras, habían decidido jugar un poco para matar el tiempo. Kuroko prefirió sentarse a un lado y cuidar las antiparras y el bolso de su novio, así que era uno a uno. Sin embargo, Ogiwara estaba jugando espantoso. Todo el tiempo estaba fijándose si el otro había llegado, le temblaban las manos, lanzaba la pelota a cualquier lado y hasta se había tropezado con sus propios pies. Kuroko adoptaba una expresión de falsa preocupación cada vez que lo miraba pidiendo ayuda. Había conocido a Ogiwara por las malas —molestando cuando Kuroko y él querían estar a solas—, pero jamás lo había visto en ese estado. Decidido a dar vuelta la situación, le había arrojado directamente la pelota a la cabeza, pero Ogiwara apenas si había reaccionado con un gimoteo las dos primeras veces, y en la tercera, había perdido el equilibrio y caído sentado. Asustado por su expresión, Kagami había corrido a ayudarlo y deshacerse en disculpas; más tarde Kuroko le había confirmado que sí, tenía la misma cara que un niño de tres años que se acababa de caer de su triciclo.

Tras casi veinte minutos de ansiedad —porque se la había contagiado al pelirrojo—, Ogiwara por fin vio a Nijimura llegar. En realidad, lo había visto antes de que llegara. Soltó un gritito que Kuroko comprendió rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su amigo se había apurado a llegar para recibirlo, pisado la correa del bolso e ido de cara al piso de una forma que hasta Kagami puso cara de dolor.

Shigehiro se quería morir. El estómago le había dado una vuelta de campana de sólo pensar en que Nijimura hubiera presenciado la escena, y llegado a la conclusión de que era tan desesperado que hasta se había caído como el idiota que también era. La nariz y la frente le dolían horriblemente y los ojos le empezaban a escocer, lo que hizo que se quisiera morir más rápido.

—Hey hey, ¿sigues consciente? —alguien pasó sus brazos debajo de los suyos y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Ogiwara vio algunas lucecitas blancas en el perímetro de su visión, pero ya las conocía bastante bien. La persona que lo estaba sosteniendo lo hizo sentarse con cuidado, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle o algo, la cara de Kagami apareció frente a él.

—¡Tiene una concusión! —medio chilló, mirándolo como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza en cualquier momento—. ¡Kuroko, llama a emergencias! —Ogiwara abrió la boca para decir que no, que estaba bien, pero entonces su salvador se ubicó delante suyo y nada estuvo bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Nijimura, con una arruguita entre las cejas, observándolo atentamente. Ogiwara estaba convencido de que si hablaba, tartamudearía y se lo llevarían al hospital; aun así, tragó saliva y se sorprendió cuando su voz salió bastante normal.

—Bien… —la arruguita se hizo más notoria.

—¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? —Ogiwara se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el mareo que sintió al hacerlo. Nijimura no lo pasó por alto.

—Esperemos un poco —dijo sentándose a su lado en el banco—. A Watari le pasó una vez en clase de gimnasia. Al final no tenía nada.

Kuroko asintió cortésmente y fue a sentarse al otro lado de su amigo, que parecía estar sufriendo un cortocircuito más que una concusión. Kagami se quedó un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer, preguntándose cómo había terminado así. Nijimura no lo miró dos veces.

—¿Así que éste es tu amigo? —preguntó, aunque a todos le sonó más a _esto_ que a _éste_. Si no hubiera sido porque el mayor le gustaba, le hubiera protestado y hasta golpeado si era necesario. El que lo miró mal fue Kuroko.

—Se llama Ogiwara-kun —replicó—. Ya lo conoces.

—De vista. —Ogiwara soltó una risita entre tonta e incómoda. Sentía que le ardía la cara con sólo tenerlo cerca, ¿cómo iba a aguantar las siguientes horas? Nijimura lo miró y el gesto le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, y ese fue el momento en que Kagami decidió intervenir.

—Ah, yo soy Kagami Taiga, ehm… un gusto —la cara de Ogiwara pasó del enamoramiento a un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa, y fue el turno de Kagami de ponerse colorado. ¿Incómodo? Nah, para nada. Nijimura le concedió el regalo de no comentar nada.

—Mhm, un gusto. —Kagami desplazó el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras el mayor lo estudiaba. Al final se dirigió a Kuroko—. ¿Y éste es tu novio?

Ogiwara no pudo contener la risa ante la cara de Kagami. Kuroko, en cambio, parecía ofendido.

—No debo consultarte con qué tipo de chicos salir, Nijimura-san.

—Nadie dice eso. Si alguien quisiera evaluarlo, sería Akashi. Igual, está aprobado por mí. —Extendió el brazo por detrás de Ogiwara y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Ogiwara se tensó al sentir el roce, lo que llamó la atención de Nijimura—. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

—Bien —se apresuró a responder él. Nijimura entrecerró los ojos.

—A ver, levántate y camina un poco. —Ogiwara obedeció, sin sentir ningún mareo. Nijimura asintió y también se puso en pie—. Bueno, has tenido suerte —le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro que hicieron que las piernas de Ogiwara fallaran—. ¿Vamos o nos quedaremos todo el día aquí parados?

.

Al final, habían ido a comer a la hamburguesería, así que Ogiwara agradeció que no fuera a hacerse un desastre con la comida.

Nijimura parecía extrañamente emocionado por ir. No sonreía ni daba expresa señal alguna de alegría, pero tenía los ojos brillantes y aceptó rápidamente cuando Kuroko le ofreció ordenar primero. Ogiwara consideró pedir lo mismo que él para sacar conversación, pero cuando llegó su turno desistió y prefirió ordenar una hamburguesa _teriyaki_ que preocupó notoriamente a Kuroko. Le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara: ese día tendría la salsa _teriyaki_ controlada. Kuroko no pareció muy convencido, mas no objetó nada. Lo mandó a cuidar las pertenencias con Kagami, lo que Ogiwara agradeció porque tendría tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Kagami estaba tecleando muy concentrado en su celular, así que Ogiwara se tomó su tiempo para relajarse y prepararse.

El primer problema que tenía era la falta de temas de conversación. En realidad, había varios —la victoria del Seirin, la Generación de Milagros, básquet, la mudanza, el mismo Kuroko—, pero Nijimura no se había mostrado muy dispuesto a darle respuestas conformadas por más de una frase. Además, tenía miedo de parecer aún más desesperado e insoportable. Tendría que comportarse un poco como Kuroko: más tranquilo, callado, hablar lo necesario y en el momento apropiado. Sin embargo, Ogiwara sabía que si actuaba como su amigo y Nijimura aceptaba entablar una conversación con él, a los dos minutos regresaría a tener una ametralladora por boca y lo alejaría de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en frío y calcular bien sus pasos.

Cuando Nijimura y Kuroko regresaron aún no tenía ningún plan en concreto, pero no se dejó derrotar. Asintió al gesto alentador de Kagami y se aplastó contra la ventana para dejarle lugar a Nijimura. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por esconder sus nervios, pero la cara le ardía y empezó a balancear las piernas, lo que a Kagami no le causó mucha gracia. Ogiwara le dedicó una mirada de cachorrito cada vez que le daba una patada en la pierna.

—Nijimura-san —empezó Kuroko, dirigiendo un segundo sus ojos hacia él y alzando las cejas, indicándole que comenzaría a hablar sobre él—, querría… —se interrumpió al ver que el mayor desenvolvía a toda velocidad su hamburguesa y le daba un mordiscón digno de cocodrilo. El gesto asustó y consoló a Ogiwara, puesto que ya no tendría que hacerse un problema mientras comía, pero sus ánimos volvieron a caer cuando vio que Nijimura no se había ensuciado ni con una miga. Era como si le tuvieran miedo. Ante los ojos abiertos como platos de todos, Nijimura tragó y suspiró de satisfacción.

—No dan asco —dijo en un tono suave, mirando con algo cercano a la admiración a su hamburguesa de tomate, lechuga y cebolla. A Ogiwara le escandalizó que hubiera dejado los pepinillos aparte, pero estaba tan confundido por la reacción que no atinó a nada más que a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pececito.

El silencio lo rompió Kagami, con una risita incómoda.

—A-ah, Kuroko me dijo que habías vuelto de Norteamérica, ¿verdad? —Nijimura asintió, dejando su hamburguesa en la bandeja. Kagami relajó los hombros—. Es asquerosa la comida allí.

Ogiwara podría jurar que apenas pestañeó cuando Kagami y Nijimura ya estaban enfrascados en una interesante conversación acerca de hamburguesas de dónuts, algo llamado _gumbo_ que contenía ardilla, una torta de pizza y ladrillos de comida frita. Kuroko mantenía una expresión cordialmente interesada, pero alejó disimuladamente su hamburguesa de pollo. A Ogiwara tampoco le parecía muy apetecible la suya.

—Mi madre no soportaba el pan que comprábamos en el supermercado —explicó Nijimura, a oídos atentos de Kagami—. La entiendo. ¡Era demasiado dulce!

—Una vez fuimos con unos amigos a comer después de un partido —comentó Kagami, inclinándose sobre la mesa—, y probé los perritos de maíz. Al mío se lo terminó comiendo uno de mis amigos. —Nijimura contuvo una risa, y Ogiwara sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo. Trató de distraerse con su hamburguesa, sin pensar en la mezcla de batata y malvaviscos que había probado accidentalmente Kagami.

—Ogiwara —el aludido por poco escupe la comida al escuchar la voz que lo había llamado y se volvió hacia él, con la hamburguesa en la boca. Nijimura lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable—. ¿Alguna vez has probado comida estadounidense?

Ogiwara se apuró a tragar y se atragantó, y aunque no necesitó ayuda de nadie —por suerte—, terminó rojo de vergüenza. Nijimura no pareció inmutarse y simplemente lo miró aguardando una respuesta.

—Ehm… no —demonios si le había salido voz de hámster. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kuroko gesticulaba algo, pellizcando la servilleta, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta del mensaje. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca lo más rápido que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde: Nijimura había presenciado su desastre con la salsa _teriyaki_. Ogiwara quiso hacerse una bolita y aferrar las antiparras deseando que le dieran buena suerte. Sintió cómo el estómago se le enredaba cuando el mayor se señaló el labio.

—Tienes… —Ogiwara se pasó la servilleta por toda la cara, pero el _Oha Asa_ siempre decía la verdad y definitivamente no era su día de suerte, porque justo no se sacó la mancha. Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco y tomándolo de la barbilla, lo limpió con su propia servilleta.

Kagami y Kuroko contemplaron, estupefactos, cómo Nijimura le limpiaba la mancha de _teriyaki_ extraviada. Ogiwara estaba sufriendo un cortocircuito, también, a juzgar por el tono que adquirió su cara, igual al del pelo de Kagami. Nijimura parecía ignorar la sorpresa.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado —le reprendió al menor, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y apenas atinó a asentir. Kuroko fulminó con la mirada a su novio, sin dejar de sorber su batido de vainilla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nunca haces eso conmigo, Kagami-kun —murmuró Kuroko, intensificando su mirada. Kagami sintió un escalofrío y no, no era de nada cercano a la excitación.

—¡Nunca te manchas!

—Ogiwara-kun, ¿ya has elegido a qué instituto ir? —preguntó Kuroko, ignorándolo, a lo que Kagami protestó. Ogiwara salió de su trance y respondió.

—Uhm, bueno… estuve pensando… —sus ojos se desviaban hacia Nijimura sentado a su lado, pero al menos ya estaba más espabilado—. C-creo que voy a ir a Shuutoku.

Kagami se atragantó con su quinta hamburguesa y tuvieron que interrumpir un momento para ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué Shuutoku? —se interesó Nijimura una vez que Kagami respirara normal. Ogiwara jugaba con el recibo tímidamente.

—Quería entrar a algún instituto en que estudiara alguien de los Milagros —explicó, evitando su mirada—, porque siendo honestos, es la única manera en la que me podría enfrentar a Kuroko en un partido aceptable. —Recordar el día que jugaron contra Teiko le hizo sentir amargura por sus palabras, pero sabía que era la realidad y todo el optimismo del mundo no haría nada para cambiarla—. Mi primera opción era Touou, pero Aomine no es muy amable conmigo y no me gusta cómo juega el equipo. Pensé en Kaijou, pero Kise se sentiría «invadido» o algo así… Yosen honestamente me da miedo y bueno, quedó Shuutoku. Kuroko me contó sobre el equipo y sería genial jugar con ellos —se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir: «Además, Midorima fue el único que no participó del jueguito para aplastarnos». Nijimura alzó una ceja.

—¿Y Rakuzan? —quiso saber Nijimura—. A pesar de que Seirin los haya derrotado —Kagami no pudo contener una sonrisa de triunfo—, siguen siendo muy poderosos. Incluso hay un chico que es muy enérgico como tú, y Akashi es muy buen ca… pitán. —Ogiwara había fruncido el entrecejo y echado el labio inferior hacia adelante. ¿Qué le sucedía? Por poco pegó un salto al sentir cómo un talón se le clavaba en el pie, y miró mal a Kuroko, que no cambió su expresión, pero el mensaje era evidente. Nijimura se tuvo que morder la lengua para no subirse a la mesa y darle una patada en la cara. Si lo llevaba a conocer a su mejor amigo, lo obvio era que le advirtiera sobre temas delicados, ¿verdad? ¿Tener novio le había afectado la cabeza? ¿O en verdad era tan sádico? Se moría por enterarse qué había sucedido con el Rakuzan y Ogiwara, pero no era el momento. Había prioridades. Le pegó un codazo a Ogiwara en las costillas y le ofreció papas.

—Eh, disculpa. —Ogiwara lo miró con ojos grandes y él no pudo evitar compararlo con un cachorro. El chico asintió con timidez y tomó una, y mientras masticaba formó una pequeña sonrisa. Nijimura contuvo un suspiro; bien, todo estaba en orden ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu elección, Ogiwara-kun —intervino Kuroko—, pero tendrás que prepararte para entrar. En materia tanto de estudio como de básquet. —Ogiwara suspiró y se echó sobre un espacio libre de la mesa.

—Lo _seeeeeé_ … —berreó, terminando su último pedazo de hamburguesa y haciendo puchero otra vez—. Pero sé que me ayudarás, ¿no? —Kuroko lo miró en ese momento y Nijimura captó el mensaje. Con cada tema que sacaban tenía más y más ganas de retorcerle el cuello. Había aceptado la salida conmovido porque su ex jugador quisiera verlo antes que el resto, pero ¡el muy hijo de puta lo usaba para entrenador personal! ¡Que hubiera dejado de ser su capitán no significaba que podía faltarle el respeto de esa manera! ¡Además bien sabía que no podría decirle que no a una carita de cachorrito hambriento!

—Ogiwara-kun, tengo deberes a los que responder —Nijimura lo miró exasperado. ¡Como si nadie supiera que era Kagami! Ogiwara se incorporó con un «¿ _Eeeeeeehhhhhh_?» desesperado y Nijimura decidió intervenir.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —el menor se volvió hacia él y los ojos le brillaron. ¿Cómo esperaban que le dijera que no?—. Aprendí un par de cosas nuevas en América —añadió, rascándose la cabeza. Ogiwara lo miraba con genuina admiración y Nijimura casi había olvidado qué se sentía.

—Ah, ¡como Kagami-kun! —exclamó, y Kagami se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llamaras así?! —Nijimura alzó una ceja ante su reacción, y si se fijaba bien, podía jurar que en el momento en que Kagami se tranquilizó, Kuroko le estaba acariciando la pierna. Esperaba que no anduvieran metidos en cosas raras, pero tratándose de Kuroko, todo podía suceder.

—Kuroko, ¿cómo están los demás del equipo? —Kuroko lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Nijimura se mantuvo imperturbable. No iba a permitir gestos excesivamente mimosos en su presencia, ni en la de Ogiwara.

—Bien —respondió algo cortante, pero luego se lo pensó y continuó—. Aomine-kun y Kise-kun empezaron a salir hace dos días. Ya se han peleado cinco veces y Kise-kun viene a molestar a casa de Kagami-kun —Nijimura se abstuvo de preguntar «¿Y tú qué haces en la casa de _Kagami-kun_?» porque sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

—Al fin —replicó—. Esos dos eran insoportables con su tensión sexual. Recuerdas cuando Aomine tuvo esa novia… eh… ¿Natsumi?

—Kazumi —corrigió Kuroko. Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ésa. Kise inundó el baño con sus lágrimas y Midorima se quejó un día entero porque había usado sus pañuelitos de la suerte. Y encima le tuve que dar el permiso para irse del entrenamiento diciendo que estaba enfermo. —Había sido horrible ese día. Aún recordaba su desesperación ante Kise llorando tanto que se le hincharon los ojos y enrojecido la cara, por no saber qué decir ni qué hacer. La mejor idea que tenía era darle un puñetazo para espabilarlo, pero afortunadamente Akashi había consolado a su compañero y luego se le había ocurrido decir que se sentía mal. ¿Por qué no podían ser todos como Akashi?

—Aomine-kun es idiota —aportó sabiamente Kuroko. Pellizcando una papa, añadió—: De todas formas, parecen estar contentos juntos. Momoi-san está muy aliviada.

—Ya lo creo —contestó Nijimura, recostándose en el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos. La siguiente persona le vino como un chispazo a la mente—. Eh, ¿y el descerebrado de Haizaki? ¿En qué está metido?

—Ah, ¡eso yo lo sé! —se metió Ogiwara, sonriente—. Jugó contra Kise y Kise le rompió el cu…

—Le ganó de una forma impresionante —dijo Kuroko—. Esa victoria la disfrutamos todos. —Nijimura suspiró de alivio.

—¿Cómo juega en equipo?

—Horrible —acotó Kagami, notablemente más tranquilo. Nijimura chocó un puño contra la mesa.

—Quizá debería hacerle una visita…

—Nijimura-san, no creo que haga falta —opinó Kuroko. Nijimura lo miró mal por enésima vez en la salida. Rodó los ojos y resopló un «Da igual», mientras anotaba mentalmente averiguar sobre el paradero de Haizaki. ¿Quién era Kuroko para decirle qué hacer?

—N-Nijimura-sa… —Ogiwara se quedó con el honorífico en la punta de la lengua, luego pareció pensárselo y continuó—: ¡Nijimura-senpai!

A Nijimura no se le paró el corazón al escucharlo. Para nada.

—¿Qué? —espetó cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa. Ogiwara lo miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes de admiración.

—¿Has jugado en algún equipo en Norteamérica?

—Equipo como _equipo_ en realidad no —admitió Nijimura, ligeramente molesto consigo mismo por dar esa respuesta—, pero conocí a alguna gente interesante. Jugaban más por diversión que por otra cosa, pero me enseñaron tácticas que son ingeniosas. —Ogiwara sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué genial! —exclamó—. Cuando nos… —se interrumpió y pareció recordar algo, porque su sonrisa desapareció y no continuó. Las alarmas de Nijimura comenzaron a sonar. Esto necesitaba arreglo inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ogiwara enrojeció y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—¡Ah, no! —volvió a poner su expresión preocupada y repitió, en un tono más bajo—: No.

Nijimura volvió a mirar a Kuroko, pidiendo ayuda. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? Kuroko se encogió de hombros dos milímetros. Genial, gracias por la ayuda, sádico. Tomó aire y encaró directamente a Ogiwara.

—Eh, dime qué problema tienes —dijo con su mejor tono severo. El menor se sobresaltó y frunció el entrecejo de tal forma que Nijimura temió que se pusiera a llorar. Mierda.

—E-es sólo que… soy u-un poco molesto —contestó en un hilo de voz. Nijimura tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle un cachetazo y estrujarlo entre sus brazos. En cambio, le golpeó la frente con dos dedos.

—Con eso me dices que eres tonto, no molesto —replicó—. No me jode el entusiasmo.

Ogiwara volvía a mirarlo con tal admiración que Nijimura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado. Venga, tampoco era para tanto. Tuvo ganas de decirle que dejara de ponerle esa carita, pero honestamente, prefería que siguiera mirándolo así durante un rato más.

.

—Bien, ha sido bueno conocerte, Kagami. —Nijimura le tendió una mano formalmente. El pelirrojo se mostró algo descolocado.

—Pero he hablado poco… —Kuroko le dio un codazo—. Sí, gracias —le estrechó la mano. Nijimura se la _estrujó_ hasta que los dedos se le pusieron morados, y luego la soltó con una minúscula sonrisa. Kagami lo miraba traumado.

—Nijimura-san, Akashi-kun quiere que nos reunamos esta semana —le avisó Kuroko, impasible ante el intercambio. Nijimura asintió, ya sin sonrisa.

—Uf, está bien. Estoy _tan_ feliz de presenciar a Aomine y Kise intercambiando saliva —suspiró. Se sentía ansioso por ver cómo estaban, cómo habían crecido, cuánto habían aprendido. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero a pesar de todo, los extrañaba mucho.

Ogiwara miraba el intercambio con ojos grandes y atentos, hasta que Kuroko lo saludó y, tomando la mano de su _Kagami-kun_ , giró sobre sus talones y se fue alejando. Nijimura estaba inquieto por haberse quedado con el menor y tener que caminar unas cuantas cuadras, pero se enfureció consigo mismo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Generalmente le daban igual los desconocidos, fueran charlatanes o no. Si Ogiwara no hablaba, bien. Si Ogiwara hablaba, asentir unas cuantas veces y unos «mhm» interesados serían suficientes. Por cierto, si Ogiwara no hablaba sería raro. Algo andaría mal. ¡¿Pero qué importaba?! Ah, hace tanto que no tenía un _kouhai_ aceptable que sería eso lo que le alteraba, reflexionó. Akashi era un _kouhai_ fantástico, más que fantástico, tan fantástico que lo superaba. Cada vez que se acercaba a hablarle, parecía él el mayor; aún más cuando lo había escogido para ocupar su lugar. A Nijimura le gustaba —de hecho, le gustaba de _esa_ manera un poquitito—, pero tanta perfección hacía que se volviera más distante. Como si Akashi perteneciera a otro plano distinto al de los mortales. Y no se sorprendería si fuera así.

—¡N-Nijimura-senpai! —Ogiwara lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se percató de que ya habían comenzado a caminar, y que de hecho, habían recorrido una buena parte del camino. El menor caminaba manteniendo un poco la distancia, de forma que siempre iba dos pasos más atrás de él. Eso le molestó.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cambiando el ritmo para estar al mismo paso de Ogiwara. Éste se percató y trató de recuperar la distancia, pero Nijimura adaptó nuevamente su paso al suyo, empezando un jueguito que rápidamente lo fastidió. Después de diez segundos sin respuesta y retroceder en vez de avanzar, Ogiwara se rindió.

—¿De verdad me podrás ayudar para entrar en el equipo de Shuutoku?

Nijimura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí —replicó—, si no no lo hubiera dicho.

—¡Entonces tendré que pagártelo! —medio gritó Ogiwara, haciendo al mayor parpadear. Chasqueó la lengua y le dio una palmada en la espalda, que hizo a Ogiwara perder el equilibrio.

—No quiero tener un _kouhai_ idiota —espetó—. Me lo pagarás entrando al equipo y haciendo un buen trabajo. —Volvió la vista al frente, sintiendo los ojos del menor fijos en él. Si lo seguía mirando así, se sonrojaría y no quería pasar por eso, gracias.

Ogiwara desvió la vista y no comentó nada más, pero lo que quedaba del recorrido fue prácticamente brincando como una ovejita.

.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Nijimura se sintió un poco irritado por haber llegado a casa tan rápido. Ogiwara frenó de golpe y lo miró con la cara toda colorada.

—A-ah, ¡n-no es necesario que m-me lleves a ca-casa! —balbuceó. Nijimura frunció el ceño.

—Tu casa está al lado de la mía. —Ogiwara se puso no rojo, sino granate intenso.

—¡C-claro, jaja, qué tonto! Bueno, ¡n-nos vemos! —se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y Nijimura se alarmó.

—Eh, ¡no te apresu…! —tarde: Ogiwara ya se había tropezado con sus propios pies e ido de cara al suelo… otra vez. Nijimura no pudo evitar poner una expresión de dolor, pero el menor se levantó enseguida. Y con un moretón en la frente.

—¡Jajaja, no es tonto! ¡Qué nada! —se dio cuenta tarde—. O-o sea, no es nada, qué tonto. ¡Adiós Nijimura-senpai! —Nijimura abrió la boca para preguntarle por la herida, pero Ogiwara ya se había alejado. Suspiró y subió los escalones de la puerta, pero cuando estaba sacando las llaves, escuchó pasos rápidos en el asfalto y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Ogiwara corriendo de regreso.

—¡Nijimura-senpai! —gritó—. ¿P-p-podemos pasarnos l-los números? —preguntó tembloroso, mostrando su celular—. Digo, a-así podemos organiz-zarnos y todo…

Nijimura lo miró. Se veía un poco —bastante— ridículo con el moretón en la frente, la mancha extraviada de _teriyaki_ en la camiseta, la cara y el cuello rojos. Los cordones de las zapatillas se le habían desatado y tenía todo el cabello despeinado, con una hojita enredada. Sin decir nada, se acercó.

—Claro —respondió, inexpresivo. Los ojos de Ogiwara se iluminaron como farolas, pero con la hojita en el pelo seguía luciendo ridículo. Nijimura se la sacó y le arrebató el celular, fingiendo ignorar que las manos de Ogiwara estaban temblando.

—Listo —se lo tendió y Ogiwara lo tomó con cuidado—. Mándame un mensaje cuando quieras —dijo antes de darle la espalda e ir a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de empujarla, se tentó a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y pescó a Ogiwara todavía ahí parado, rojo, estático. Parecía más pequeño de lo que era. Se sobresaltó al ver que lo estaba mirando e hizo una reverencia torpe antes de salir corriendo. Nijimura lo miró irse. _Es ridículo_ , pensó antes de entrar a la casa.

.

Ogiwara entró de un salto en la casa y a los gritos anunció que había llegado.

—¡Ahí estás, Shige! —su madre fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa, que desapareció al ver que se había manchado la camiseta—. Ogiwara Shigehiro, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas como mandril y te tires la comida encima?

—Es la genética —respondió él, señalando el delantal manchado de su madre, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. Su madre puso los brazos en jarras. ¡Cómo se atrevía a responderle!

Ogiwara cerró la puerta de su cuarto y pegó un salto de allí hasta su cama, en la que aterrizó con un rebote. Se quedó un momento mirando el techo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. ¡Había logrado tener una conversación decente con Nijimura y que fuera su _senpai_! ¡Iban a verse durante el verano! ¡Lo iba a ayudar con el básquet! Estrujó la almohada entre sus brazos y empezó a rodar en la cama, ahogando grititos contra la tela. ¡Hasta le había tocado el pelo y limpiado la boca! Se detuvo. Ah, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿eso significaba que Nijimura lo veía como un niño pequeño? Se puso rojo.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios hacía dando vueltas ahí cuando ya tenía el número de Nijimura disponible? Arrojó la almohada a un lado y se sentó a lo indio, pescando su celular de un bolsillo y buscando el contacto del mayor. Se quedó unos instantes dubitativo, debatiéndose si hablarle o no, si quedaría demasiado desesperado o no. Pero ¡lo que importaba era el mensaje! Lo que dijera el mensaje definía si se veía como desesperado, ¿o no?

No tardó un segundo más en ponerse a escribir.

.

Nijimura se estaba cambiando cuando recibió el primer mensaje.

Había entrado en una especie de trance-aturdimiento que siempre lo invadía cuando socializaba, y de golpe se encontraba a solas de nuevo. Se había quedado pensando si había hecho bien, qué debía hacer al respecto con Ogiwara, si debía llamar a Akashi para preguntarle sobre el asunto o sería mejor interrogar a Kuroko. Si debía tomar una siesta o revisar el horario de verano. Pensar en el trabajo que tenía que adelantar lo ponía de mal humor, así que lo hizo a un lado y se centró en su nuevo _kouhai_. Justo en ese momento, su celular vibró.

Nijimura se quedó mirando el aparato como si fuera a estallar en cualquier instante. El celular vibró una, dos, tres veces hasta que su dueño se animó a acercarse y tomarlo. Se recostó en la cama de forma que le quedaban las piernas fuera y leyó los mensajes. Como imaginaba, eran de Ogiwara.

 _hola Nijimura-senpai! soy Ogiwaraa!_

 _la pase biehn hoy! como lo has pasado tu?_

 _cuando empezaamosd con los enternamientos?_

A Nijimura se le escapó una sonrisa al ver los errores. ¿Estaba nervioso mientras le escribía o siempre era así? Un nuevo mensaje llegó.

 _Lo siento sisoy tan molesto :(_

Se sentía extraño recibiendo mensajes de alguien que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Se sentía extraño recibiendo tantos mensajes de golpe y que no fueran uno repartido en varios. Se sentía extraño porque se sentía un poquito feliz porque Ogiwara le hubiera escrito tan rápido. Decidió no hacerlo sufrir y responderle rápido, arrepintiéndose luego porque quizá pareciera que estaba esperando esos mensajes. Tomó aire y se esforzó por no torturarse por esa tontería, y ocuparse de lo importante. Abrió varias de sus redes sociales y tipeó el nombre: Ogiwara Shigehiro. Tuvo suerte; Ogiwara no se había puesto nombres raros e imposibles de adivinar. Con mucha atención, fue observando sus fotos.

La premisa original era tratar de conocerlo un poco más y enterarse de sus gustos y amigos, pero terminó viendo y sabiendo de todo. Descubrió que Ogiwara había manchado su ropa en más de la mitad de sus fotos; que tenía dos hermanos, uno de cinco años y otro de once; que era realmente _muy_ amigo de Kuroko, y si no hubiera sabido que éste estaba saliendo con Kagami, hubiera pensado que salía con él: Ogiwara lo abrazaba y hasta le daba besos en la mejilla, haciendo que varios amigos se burlaran de él e insinuaran cosas que molestaron a Nijimura —luego se molestó con él mismo por molestarse—. Había un álbum entero dedicado a él y a un tal Mochida probando distintos _parfaits_ , cada uno con su correspondiente puntaje. Inconscientemente, Nijimura memorizó que le gustaban los de frutillas y los que tuvieran _pudding_. Se había sacado más de veinte fotos con el equipo del Seirin el día que habían ganado, y como si hubiera pocas, otras cincuenta con Kuroko, llorando los dos en varias. Kuroko sonreía en la mayoría. En la última del álbum aparecía Aomine acercándose a las corridas.

En un montón de fotos que lo etiquetaban aparecía hablando, gritando, saltando, y a veces era un borrón marrón y naranja. En una había un tal « _Ina-chan_ » que estaba haciendo morritos con su novia y justo atrás estaba Ogiwara en medio de lo que parecía un estornudo. En otra, todo el grupo había tratado de saltar al mismo tiempo y Ogiwara estaba todo sonrisas en el aire, dándole un codazo en la cara al que estaba al lado.

Vio que había llegado un nuevo mensaje y se sorprendió al comprobar que había estado media hora revisando las fotos de Ogiwara. Frunció el entrecejo, fastidiado consigo mismo, y fue a responder el mensaje.

Obviamente, era Ogiwara.

.

 **Senpai [19:04]:** _No eres molesto._

 **Shige [19:36]:** _lo sientvo senpai! estaba ayduando con la cena._

 **Shige [19:36]:** _gracias sennpaii!_

 **Senpai [19:37]:** _No me des las gracias y deja de teclear con la cabeza._

 **Shige [19:37]:** _ugh_

* * *

 _hbd again sakhory_

 _pce_


End file.
